


The Meeting

by bonesmctightass



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Domestic, Don't nobody get butthurt, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Helen can't bake, Humor, M/M, Parenthood, Soccer Moms, Soul Bond, This was a Tumblr meme, pta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesmctightass/pseuds/bonesmctightass
Summary: Leonard has a minor altercation at a PTA meeting.





	

Based on [this post](http://bonesmctightass.tumblr.com/post/153137461889/iamnotamuffin-important-otp-question-which-one).

* * *

 

Approximately fifteen minutes into the PTA meeting Spock was heartily regretting attending the event at all. As soon as they'd entered a gaggle of the district's soccer mom's were sneering in their direction. Leonard, who was already in a sour mood thanks in part to an argument with Jocelyn, was just  _ itching  _ for an altercation.

 

“What? You got something to say?” Leonard had spat right in the face of their leader. As it turned out, she had quite a lot to say. Even Spock was offended by the way the hostile women attacked their lifestyle and questioned their ability to effectively raise Joanna.

 

Just as Spock was going to suggest leaving, Mom Leader Karen made a horrendously unfavorable comment about Leonard's unsuccessful attempt at what she termed “a real marriage”, and Leonard promptly succumbed to a breakdown of epic proportions. 

 

Spock moved to hold Leonard firmly around the waist before he could strike her dead. He moved with such determined force that Spock actually struggled to hold him. 

 

“You better let me go, Spock! I swear to God I'm gonna cancel her birth certificate!” Leonard snarled, lashing out at her as best he could with the leverage he had. Feeling safe, the women simply laughed condescendingly.

 

“Please calm down, Leonard. She is not worth it.” 

 

Eventually Leonard settled enough for Spock to release him without fear of being an accomplice to murder that night. 

 

That turned out to be a poor choice.

 

The second he was freed he wiped that self-righteous smirk right off of Karen's repugnant face. Everyone was mortified, but damn did it feel good.

 

Leonard snorted and crossed his arms. “Guess you're right. There's a tree stump in a Louisiana swamp with a higher IQ,” he sneered loudly. As they turned to leave, Leonard flipped Helen’s pan of poorly baked Betty Crocker brownies onto the floor, because fuck her too.

 

* * *

 

“Okay. I see why you're upset. But you can't tell me she didn't have it coming. She insulted us six ways to Sunday and I couldn't very well let that stand! She outright said we were bad parents. And to insinuate that our marriage isn't proper on top of that! Who the hell does she think she is?” 

 

After they returned home and put Joanna to bed, Leonard and Spock readied themselves for a well deserved sleep. With the distasteful events of the night, Leonard was wound so tightly he was anxiously pacing the bedroom.

 

“Leonard.”

 

“You can't blame me, Spock,” Leonard argued as he shucked his clothes. “Those women, they are  _ not  _ better than us. And I wasn't about to let them think they were. I couldn't just…” He paused and turned to face Spock. “What if their kids are saying those things to Jo at school? What kinds of things are they putting into her impressionable head?” 

 

“Leonard.” 

 

“No, no. I will not let them pity her. I won't. There is nothing wrong with how we're raising her.” Leonard nearly tripped over his own pyjama pants as he frantically spoke. “She’s perfectly damn fine! She's got  _ three  _ parents that would take a bullet for her. What the hell is wrong with that?”

 

“ _ Leonard.”  _

 

Spock crossed the room with a few measured steps and pressed his palms to Leonard's cheeks with an anchored press. “Nothing she said has any basis in reality. You know as well as I that we are highly proficient parents. She was simply attempting to, as you say, get a rise out of you. And you are  _ letting her _ .” 

 

For a moment Leonard remained silent, then let out a heavy sigh as though he were exhaling a lifetime's worth of anguish. “I know. And I know that we're great dads. We give her everything she needs like good parents should. And we love her and protect her.” 

 

“As we always shall,” Spock replied gently before pressing a reassuring kiss to Leonard's forehead. 

 

They finished their nightly preparations and climbed into bed together. The darkness was comforting. Spock curved himself around the arch of Leonard's back and pressed into him, protective and warm. 

 

There was just one thing left unsolved. 

 

“What was the purpose of soiling Helen's baked goods?” Spock asked and he felt Leonard shake with unrestrained laughter.

 

“She's straight shit at baking. I did everyone a favor.”

  
“Duly noted.”


End file.
